


Перемена мест, или случай из практики рекрутера

by rinedeterre



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна из поездок Чарльза и Эрика до начала основного экшна с Шоу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перемена мест, или случай из практики рекрутера

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для balmy cup в рамках Мультифандомного благотворительного аукциона: http://fandom-charity-auction.diary.ru/

Встреча с Логаном была далеко не первой ошибкой, и даже не самой досадной. Большинство их потенциальных союзников были еще детьми, а некоторые вовсе не подозревали о своих способностях. Если бы вербовкой занимался один только Эрик, он бы забирал их в любом случае - возраст был преимуществом, означал большую гибкость, обучаемость и готовность подчиняться. Если этим детям суждено было вырасти в новом мире, то им лучше было бы узнать о перспективах сразу же и получить достойное их многостороннее образование. Если бы сам Эрик лучше понимал, что происходит, Шоу исчез бы из его жизни также быстро, как и появился, а мать была бы рядом. Он чувствовал, что мог сделать этих детей сильнее, выносливее, эффективнее. Но, к сожалению, рекрутингом он занимался бок о бок с Чарльзом, который - забавно, что именно он ратовал за эту идею - настаивал на важности семейного воспитания, связи родителей с детьми в раннем возрасте, и апеллировал к каким-то исследованиям психики, проводимым в разные годы. Это существенно замедляло их поиски: из каждых пяти человек по возрастному критерию Чарльза проходили только двое, а по сомнительному параметру "общая зрелость и готовность учиться" - только один из двоих. Так что Логан? Хорошо, что он отказался.

\- Не думаю, что мы бы справились с ним, друг мой, - кивнул Чарльз, соглашаясь.

Они подъезжали к аэропорту. В этот раз в списке оставалось еще несколько кандидатов, которых нужно было проверить, прежде чем возвращаться в поместье. Эрик полулежал, откинув голову на сиденье машины, и из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдал за Чарльзом. Тот сидел ровно, в пол оборота к нему, чтобы хорошо видеть и дорогу, и водителя, и самого Эрика.

\- Что там у него в голове? Ты быстро ушел, мы могли бы попробовать привлечь его на нашу сторону. Он не молокосос, и, если он такой сильный, как ты утверждаешь, мы могли бы использовать его возможности.  
\- Он не молокосос, зато мы в его глазах - очень даже! - Чарльз усмехнулся, а потом добавил с той неповторимой ноткой научной страсти в голосе: - На самом деле, это потрясающе, его мутацию стоило бы изучить хотя бы ради теории эволюции. Ты представляешь масштабы того, что сейчас происходит, Эрик? Сейчас нас сотни, тысячи, но это относительно недавнее приобретение. Думаю, что мутация подобного рода несколькими веками ранее исчислялась десятками и единицами. А Логан - не уверен, сколько ему лет, - принадлежит к более ранним поколениям. Может быть, его гены находятся на предыдущей стадии изменений. Мне нужно больше информации, надо будет сделать еще одну попытку выйти с ним на контакт. Позже, когда разберемся с Шоу, и у нас появится возможность спокойно работать с нашими подопечными дома.

Эрик неопределенно мотнул головой. Он не разделял идеализма Чарльза и не видел, каким образом эта война могла закончиться хоть в сколько-нибудь обозримом будущем. Дети, наука, эволюция - все это были понятия далекие от здесь и сейчас, факторы, которые, стоило только принять их во внимание, существенно увеличивали риски и не позволяли принимать кардинальные решения. Вернее, не позволяли всего этого Чарльзу, на которого приходилось ориентироваться Эрику, Бог знает, за какие его прошлые прегрешения.

\- Приехали, - сердито буркнул таксист, резко остановил машину и тут же выскочил выкидывать их вещи из багажника.

Эрик открыл глаза.

\- По-моему, мы ему не нравимся.  
\- Ты как всегда проницателен, - засмеялся Чарльз и пошел помогать с чемоданами.

*

Когда Хэнк программировал Церебро, он изначально подразумевал взаимодействие математического аппарата и человеческого восприятия. Чарльз идеально подходил на роль контролирующего не только из-за своих способностей - теоретически, Церебро мог подпитываться и куда меньшим ментальным полем - но и благодаря сочетанию аналитического мышления с сильной врожденной эмпатией. Эрик полагал, что последнее - тоже мутация, но не столь ярко выраженная.

Компьютер, фиксировавший мозговые волны и интерпретирующий их результаты географически, изъяснялся исключительно цифрами. Поэтому в кошельке Эрика лежала сложенная бумажка с двумя рядами цифр: 464900, 711300. С обратной стороны значились две маленькие пометки: "с" и "з". Увидев эту бумажку, Чарльз засмеялся и назвал Эрика бесполезным параноиком. Бесполезность заключалась в том, что на похожем листке в бумажнике самого Чарльза на доступном и понятном английском было написано: "Квебек, Ривьерс, ул. Вениз, 9535; Мишель Сант, 17 лет, мутация - ?" Если бы кто-то целенаправленно охотился за информацией, это бы выдало с головой обоих.

Все эти мысли крутились в голове Леншера, пока разговорчивый водитель такси за байками коротал дорогу от очередного аэропорта до очередного отеля. Чарльз так же сидел рядом, что-то хмыкая в такт и иногда поднося руку к виску. Время от времени он оглядывался на Эрика и улыбался, то ли развлекаясь чтением мыслей о конспирации и паранойе - Чарльз обещал, что не полезет к нему в голову без лишней необходимости, но формулировка была слишком расплывчатой, чтобы Эрик мог быть в чем-то уверен, - то ли действительно искренне радуясь их очередной поездке.

Отель, к которому их подвезли, снаружи оказался скромным и приятным, но вокруг не смолкал шум: неподалеку шоссе Феликса Леклерка пересекалось с бульваром Роберта Бураса. До нужного им места оставалось еще десять минут езды по этому бульвару. Улицы в той стороне загибались странной квадратной спиралью, а разница между более богатыми и бедными домами в таких районах была хорошо заметна: первые располагались по внешнему периметру и радовали глаз зеленью садов, в то время как последние ютились между проулками на маленьких серо-коричневых клочках земли. Предполагалось, что Мишель Сант вместе с родителями и младшим братом жили в бедном доме. Разумеется, вся информация, которой Чарльз и Эрик располагали на данный момент, была подчерпнута из внешних источников, и карты, какими бы детальными они ни были, могли врать. Эрик предполагал совершить пешую прогулку по району ближе к сумеркам, чтобы выяснить все подробнее.

Рядом с его ногой опустилась сумка. Такси отъехало, а Чарльз, поставив свой чемодан рядом с сумкой Эрика, сладко потянулся.

\- Предлагаю хорошенько поесть и лечь спать. Завтра с утра пойдем знакомиться с нашим парнем. Скорее всего, он подавал документы в университет в этом году. Можно сказать, что мы из студенческого совета. Если не пройдет - сориентируемся на месте. В любом случае, - здесь он неожиданно остро взглянул на Леншера, - думаю, нас пригласят в дом. Не обязательно тратить вечер на план осады и маршруты отступления, Эрик.  
\- Не лезь ко мне в голову, Чарльз, - Эрик подхватил сумку и направился к входу.  
\- Я не лезу к тебе в голову, ты транслируешь эти мысли в открытый эфир, друг мой.

*

Вечером они остались в номере. Девушка-администратор, которая разносила кофе и выпечку из кафе внизу для редких гостей, оставила им три порции на двоих. Чарльз первым делом вытащил из чемодана дорожный шахматный набор и три толстых потрепанных тома по психологии, биологии, философии – или чему-то еще, что он изучал в данное время. Эти вещи удобно устроились на кровати у окна, а сам Чарльз сел в кресло рядом, сложил руки под подбородком и принялся смотреть перед собой.

Эрик достал из своей сумки чистый комплект белья и свитер, отнес щетку, пасту и бритву в ванную комнату и сел изучать рекламный проспект, лежащий на журнальном столике.

\- Кофе остывает.

Эрик оторвал взгляд от проспекта: Чарльз продолжал гипнотизировать свои вещи. Эрик подождал еще минуту. Затем встал.

Чарльз расплылся в улыбке.

\- Знаешь, я не нанимался к тебе дворецким, - резко сунув кофе под нос Чарльзу и положив булочку прямо на шахматную доску, Эрик сердито сцепил пальцы на собственной чашке. – Я мог бы уже осмотреться. Возможно, даже поговорить с парнем.  
\- Мы ничего о нем не знаем, Эрик, - Чарльз сделал глоток и довольно зажмурился.

Эрик отпил из своей чашки. На его вкус, кофе слишком горчил.

\- Мы никогда и ничего о них не знаем. Но отказываешься все время ты, они всегда готовы идти, - Чарльз насмешливо взглянул на него, - а Логан – единственный в своем роде.

Чарльз засмеялся.

\- Они дети, Эрик, мы должны уважать их выбор, но и защищать тоже, потому что они не всегда знают, что для них лучше. Я понимаю, тебе неприятна подобная философия, - видя, как Эрик нахмурился, он нетерпеливо махнул рукой, - но так было всегда, и так будет. Это нормально. Дети не должны играть во взрослые игры, тем более не должны ввязываться в борьбу. У них должно быть право на счастливое детство.  
\- Я знаю, ты в последние месяцы стал экспертом в вопросе становления детской психики. Но бывают разные случаи, и ты не можешь заранее сказать, что именно окажется полезным. То, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее.  
\- Или все-таки убивает, только медленно! Я не говорю, что знаю, как лучше для всех, универсального рецепта нет. Но, в целом, разве бы тебе не хотелось иметь нормальное детство? Иметь возможность счастливо провести время со своей семьей, пока ты сам не почувствовал бы в себе силы принимать решения самостоятельно?

Чарльз отставил чашку и смотрел на него, тяжело дыша. Он всегда быстро ввязывался в этот спор. Эрик досчитал про себя до десяти и спокойно сделал еще один глоток горькой жидкости, не отрывая взгляда от Чарльза.

\- Но у меня, как ты знаешь, не было выбора. И, по-моему, я стал успешным человеком. Нормальным, если это слово вообще применимо.  
\- Счастливым?  
\- Спокойным, - видя, как Чарльз недоверчиво качает головой, Эрик уточнил: – Большую часть времени.  
\- Могло быть лучше. Я говорю только о том, что для тебя все могло бы сложиться еще лучше. И ты сам стал бы лучше.  
\- Вас что-то не устраивает, профессор?  
\- Прекрати, ты знаешь, что я не это имел в виду!

Некоторое время они молчали. Чарльз, наконец, решил вынуть из чемодана что-то, помимо вещей для досуга, которыми он не пользовался. Эрик смотрел на него и в который раз думал о том, как на самом деле блестящий ученый Чарльз Ксавьер относился к ситуации, в которую попал, и ко всем тем людям, с которыми ему приходилось не только работать, но и жить. Эрик был достаточно честен, чтобы признать, что, прежде всего, его волновало отношение к собственной персоне. Если бы возник непримиримый конфликт интересов – смог бы Чарльз победить? Считал ли он себя лучше Леншера? Сильнее? Сложно было представить поединок между двумя такими разными силами, они существовали в разных планах бытия. Эрик отставил свою чашку.

\- Тебе не приходило в голову, Чарльз, что ты точно так же давишь на людей, внушая им, что они должны стремиться к "нормальной" жизни?  
\- Ну, за что-то же ее посчитали "нормальной".  
\- Нормы меняются.  
\- Так и я не объясняю людям, что и как они должны чувствовать. Я предлагаю им подумать об альтернативах.  
\- Ты предвзят.  
\- Господи, Эрик, вот с чего ты это взял?!  
\- Поместье в Уэстчестере, дом в Англии, дипломы лучших университетов, семейное наследие – не знаю, Чарльз, ты скажи мне.

Чарльз растерянно посмотрел на него, а потом снова улыбнулся своей отвратительной понимающей улыбкой.

\- Ну и кто теперь предвзят?

В такие минуты Эрику хотелось проломить Чарльзу череп чем-нибудь тяжелым. Или чтобы Чарльз сам проломил ему голову чем-нибудь исключительно эфемерным и заставил забыть обо всем вокруг. Ему казалось, что воздух вокруг наполняется мыслями и металлом, и в таком случае они оба в своей стихии, и рано или поздно что-то должно было прорваться.

Но не в этот раз. Чарльз отвел взгляд, улыбнулся уже живее, подошел и присел на корточки возле кресла, положив руку Эрику на колено.

\- Длинный был день, завтра будет лучше. Нам обоим стоит отдохнуть, друг мой, и с утра все решится само собой. Мы поедем к Мишелю, спросим его, что он обо всем этом думает, да?  
\- Конечно, - Эрик фыркнул и дернул коленом, чтобы сбросить руку, - надеюсь, у него достаточно мозгов, чтобы ответить.  
\- Увидим.

Эрик встал, взял со своей кровати полотенце и направился в ванную.

*

Девушка-администратор разбудила их в девять утра, стоя у двери с подносом со свежим кофе, сэндвичами и маленькой вазочкой с фруктами. Эрик молча забрал все это у нее и захлопнул дверь. Чарльз громко завопил «Спасибо!» из душа. Эрик усмехнулся самому себе: возможно, этот день действительно был лучше предыдущего.

Такси приехало ровно в двадцать минут десятого, остановившись перед подъездом, как раз когда Чарльз выбежал из двери, натягивая кардиган поверх рубашки. Через десять минут они стояли на улице Вениз, напротив дома 9535. На крыльце с газетой на коленях и яблоком в зубах сидел парень, который, судя по возрасту, и был Мишелем Сант. Они отпустили таксиста, прежде чем его начали бы нервировать двое взрослых мужчин, пристально разглядывающих мальчика-подростка, сидящего на ступенях у собственного дома.

\- Мишель? Мишель Сант? – Чарльз выступил вперед, заглядывая чуть снизу, чтобы быть на одном уровне с парнем.  
\- Да, - ответил тот по-французски, - вы что-то хотели?

Чарльз и Эрик переглянулись.

\- Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавьер, я профессор из Оксфорда. Ты говоришь по-английски?  
\- Конечно, я говорю по-английски, все в школе говорят по-английски, - он передернул плечами, а затем добавил снова на французском. – Это не значит, что мне это нравится. Проблемы?

Он с вызовом посмотрел на Чарльза, но, не увидев там ни малейшего расстройства, перевел взгляд на Эрика.

\- Никаких, - с улыбкой заверил его Леншер.  
\- Это мой друг и коллега, Эрик Леншер, - поспешно представил его Чарльз. – Мы бы хотели поговорить с тобой о твоем будущем образовании, если ты не против.

Мишель с подозрением уставился на непрошеных гостей.

\- Я не подавал заявления в Оксфорд.  
\- Я и не говорил, что ты подавал. Но я слышал, что ты проявил себя талантливым студентом со способностями к определенным… дисциплинам.

Взгляд парня стал еще более подозрительным.

\- Если это из-за того проекта по физике, то я сказал учителю, что меня не интересует данная область. Так что, Вы сказали, Вы преподаете?  
\- Я изучаю теорию эволюции, Мишель, - Чарльз сцепил руки за спиной, но заметив, как на него смотрят, снова расслабил их, чуть повернув ладони вперед. – Еще меня увлекает психология. Но генетика все же больше. Потрясающие перспективы. Изменения видов, - он посмотрел Мишелю в глаза, - мутации.

Мишель вскочил на ноги.

\- Меня не интересует научная карьера, профессор Ксавьер. Родителей нет дома, я не хочу с вами разговаривать, вы не можете со мной разговаривать без них. Пожалуйста, уйдите.

Он схватился за ручку двери и тут же отдернул руку, в ужасе глядя на покрасневшую ладонь.

\- Эрик!  
\- Что? Она чуть-чуть нагрелась, - он перевел взгляд на юного Санта, замершего перед ними в нерешительности, - а мы всего лишь хотим поговорить. Мишель, пригласи нас в дом, мы все обсудим.

В глазах парня плескался неподдельный ужас.

\- Мишель! – Чарльз снова выступил вперед, загораживая собой Эрика. Мишель отступил еще на полшага, вжимаясь спиной в дверь. – Не надо горячиться, сейчас мы успокоимся, Мишель, нам нужно только поговорить, мы хотели предложить тебе возможность обучения. Меня действительно зовут Чарльз Ксавьер, я профессор, изучаю генетику…

Несколько вещей произошло одновременно. Чарльз поднял руку, пытаясь доказать невинность их намерений, Эрик окрикнул его, предостерегая, а Мишель ухватился за протянутую ладонь.

Мишель Сант закричал. Эрик резко развернул к себе Чарльза, который поднял на него глаза, не выражающие ничего кроме шока, и схватил его за руку. От этого прикосновения его как будто прошило током, он замотал головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, и только краем сознания отмечая, что кто-то где-то кричит. Мишель. Чарльз.

\- Эрик! Эрик! – Чарльз действительно кричал, совсем рядом, почему-то со спины.

Голова прояснялась, и Эрик заметил, что Чарльз цепко держит его за плечи и тащит в сторону парня, скорчившегося на крыльце.

\- Эрик, возьми его за руку! Эрик!

Его ладонь столкнулась с чужой, и он инстинктивно сжал пальцы. Эрик ждал нового разряда, но ничего подобного не произошло, только с головой снова творилось что-то странное. Он успел заметить, как этот парень, Мишель Сант, поднимает глаза и бросается в дом, как Чарльз толкает его вперед, следом. И только после этого пришла боль. Эрику показалось, что ее вливают в него расплавленным свинцом, через глаза, уши, рот, что он сливается с этой болью, и что Мишель и Чарльз нависают над ним, растворяются прямо в нем.

Эрик закричал и потерял сознание.

*

Когда он пришел в себя, первое время в голове ощущалось приятное отсутствие мыслей. Он вглядывался в верхушки берез и кленов, переплетающихся на фоне чистого неба. К голубому цвету ясно примешивался розовый, и Эрик подумал, что сумерки заканчиваются быстро, и пора бы собираться домой. Он вздохнул: блаженство безмыслия закончилось.

Где-то за его головой Чарльз напевал "Кровавую Марсельезу".

\- Я ценю твою тягу к контрастам, Чарльз, - Эрик перекатился на бок. - Что мы делаем в этом волшебном месте под такую тревожную музыку? И, кстати, где именно мы находимся?

Чарльз сидел к нему спиной и, судя по всему, пытался развести костер. Рядом с ним стояла странная металлическая подставка, маленький чайник, три бутылки воды и пакет с хлебом.

\- Мишель сбежал. Я захватил несколько вещей из его дома, которые нам могли бы пригодиться, вышел на улицу, поймал машину. Сказал, что мы туристы, а тебе стало плохо, сильный стресс. Убедил водителя немного изменить маршрут и отвезти нас в какое-нибудь спокойное место. Мы в парке Бель-О, где-то недалеко от озера Алейн.

Глядя в затылок Чарльзу, Эрик хмурился все больше и больше. Поначалу он не обратил внимания, но постепенно вокруг него как будто развернулся гигантский приемник пустых частот. Он потер уши, встряхнул головой, но ничего не изменилось. Вокруг жизнерадостно чирикали птицы, он хорошо их слышал и не понимал, откуда мог взяться этот фоновый шум, если они с Чарльзом были одни. Да и сам Чарльз звучал как-то странно, отовсюду сразу. Эрик посмотрел на свои ладони и вздрогнул, вспоминая знакомство с Мишелем Сант.

\- Чарльз, - позвал он, - я как-то странно тебя слышу.

Чарльз видимо вздохнул.

\- Друг мой, если ты хоть что-то запомнил из наших предыдущих разговоров - про очищение разума и спокойствие, помнишь? - Чарльз, все так же, не поворачиваясь, помахал рукой у себя над головой. - Самое время воспользоваться моими советами.  
\- Чарльз?  
\- Просто постарайся... я не знаю, следи за дыханием. Считай про себя до тысячи и обратно.  
\- Чарльз, повернись.

Чарльз еще раз вздохнул. Он отставил в сторону чайник, взял в руки одну из бутылок и развернулся. Эрик, ожидавший увидеть третий глаз или какие-нибудь кровавые отметины на лице, с облегчением заметил, что внешне ничего не изменилось.

\- Что произошло? Что сделал тот парень? Какая у него мутация?  
\- Не бойся, я уверен, эффект временный и мы все исправим.

Чарльз сказал это быстро, но Эрик все равно услышал эхо, как будто Чарльз обращался к нему дважды в одно и то же время: один раз оттуда, где сидел, а второй - изнутри. Эрик замер.

\- Чарльз?  
\- Мы достаточно далеко, если ты не будешь нервничать, я тебе все объясню, и мы к вечеру сможем вернуться в город. Эрик. Эрик, слушай меня! Эрик!

Эрик пораженно смотрел на него, вслушивался в слова, и часть его мозга уже приняла изменения как данность. Фоновый шум, не перестававший давить на уши, стал усиливаться, издеваясь, подтверждая то, что пытался сказать ему Чарльз.

\- Эрик, он передает мутации. Я даже не думал о таком, это не имеет смысла. Полагаю, это не работает на людях, иначе все вокруг давно бы заметили. Достаточно мелочи, случайного прикосновения! Думаю, мы напугали Мишеля, он хотел защитить себя, не дать навредить. Он схватил меня за руку, и я почувствовал это, как будто мир закрылся, я не успел тебя предупредить, а ты уже дотронулся до моей ладони. Мишель кричал, мне надо было повторить все в обратном порядке, забрать у тебя силу и вернуть свою, но он кричал, и я не успел подумать. Глупо, все так глупо получилось. Он, конечно, испугался и убежал. А мы теперь здесь, и придется еще задержаться, пока не освоимся.

Эрик неверяще посмотрел на свои руки и потянулся к чайнику. Там, где должно было ощущаться привычное и податливое поле металла, теперь было пусто. Чарльз виновато улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Почему ты можешь справиться с моей силой, а я с твоей - нет?  
\- Ты можешь справиться с моей силой, - Чарльз встал со своего места, кинул бутылку на землю и пересел ближе, - просто она работает не так, как твоя. Привыкнешь, освоишься и сможешь управлять.  
\- Но ты смог сразу. И не вырубался. И явно не нуждаешься, - Эрик презрительно оглядел деревья вокруг, - в лесном убежище.  
\- Как ты думаешь, почему я живу в поместье? - Чарльз улыбнулся и тут же отмахнулся от подозрительного взгляда, которым его наградили: - Это временное явление. Поймешь принцип работы - живи хоть в коммунах. И я не знаю, как управлять металлом. Даже не пробовал.  
\- Но ты должен был испугаться и разозлиться там, в доме. Что ты сделал?

Эрик был уверен, что ему не удалось полностью задавить кровожадность в голосе, но Чарльз только пожал плечами.

\- Я с детства работал над тем, чтобы чужие эмоции никак не влияли на мои, - он приложил пальцы к вискам, пытаясь подобрать определение, и вопросительно протянул: - ментальные блоки? Думаю, о причинах ты сейчас догадываешься.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, - недоверчиво начал Эрик, - что действительно не лезешь никому в голову?  
\- Мне смешно каждый раз, когда вы об этом спрашиваете, - Чарльз радостно закивал.  
\- И как ты не свихнулся в детстве?!  
\- Я мог бы, но быстро разобрался во всем. И поместье действительно помогло, никого не было рядом.

Они немного помолчали. Гул в голове Эрика снова стал стихать, уступая место гимну Франции.

\- Ты уверен, что песни, взывающие к кровавой расправе – это то, что мне сейчас нужно слышать?  
\- Это единственное, что я могу напевать и одновременно думать, - Чарльз покачал головой. – Однажды у меня была очень странная преподавательница по французскому языку.  
\- То есть ты думаешь о чем-то еще?  
\- Многозадачность, Эрик. Хорошая привычка.

Эрик с любопытством склонил голову на бок и посмотрел Чарльзу прямо в глаза.

\- Эрик?

Это позволяло взглянуть на потенциал телепатии по-новому.

\- Эрик, не надо!

Если изначально мысли всех людей вокруг сами просились к нему в голову, то чего можно было достичь, если придать им импульс, направленность, намеренно открыться в направлении одного конкретного потока?

\- Эрик, остановись, прошу тебя, - глаза Чарльза как будто притягивали.

Искренность, просьба, опасение. "Мама, остановись, прошу тебя! Мамочка!" - Чарльз, такой маленький, цеплялся за руку женщины, которая тащила его по коридору. "Я не буду, я не буду больше подслушивать, мама, обещаю тебе!" Коридор заканчивался дверью его комнаты – всегда его комнатой, он ненавидел ее, не хотел в ней спать, спускался в гостиную, но обязательно уходил до прихода матери. Он опоздал, и она, наверное, хотела разбудить его, и думала так громко. От ее кистей пахло свежестью, а ото рта – прогорклым алкоголем. Она шептала "не понимаю", кричала "прекрати" и, как всегда, боялась. На руке начал наливаться синяк от слишком сильной хватки. "Перестань, Чарльз, прошу тебя, перестань! Прекрати!"

\- Эрик! Эрик, прекрати!

Он захлебнулся вдохом, будто выплывая, и на секунду ему показалось, что он снова потерял сознание. Возможно, стоило бы попросить Чарльза вырубить его и оставить в лесу, пока Мишель не найдется, пока не получится повернуть все это вспять.

Чарльз развернулся. Эрик быстро отбросил мысль о том, что движение отдалось в его собственном теле, и сосредоточился на словах, которые неслись ему в след: урод, придурок, ненормальный, псих. Наверно, это было самое обидное, что могло прийти в голову десятилетнему мальчику. Это - и рассказать маме. Чарльз втянул голову в плечи и уходил от бывшего лучшего друга, товарища по научному лагерю, которому он решил довериться. Эрик ждал ненависти, агрессии, разрушения - для него понятных и привычных, - но это было не его тело, не его сознание, не его память.

Деревья вокруг снова обрели четкость. Прямо над ними заливалась какая-то птица. Эрик сосредоточился на том, чтобы слушать ее, не реагировать ни на что, не думать.

\- Отлично. У тебя хорошо получается, продолжай в том же духе, слушай. Это ведь соловей, узнаешь? Я считал, что с цифрами у тебя выйдет быстрее, но музыка работает.

Эрик с удивлением понял, что за это время – минуты? секунды? – Чарльз не отшатнулся от него, а наоборот, пересел еще ближе. Он наклонился вперед и неудобно опирался на собственные колени, не решаясь дотронуться.

\- Прости, - Эрик рискнул на мгновение отвести взгляд от веток и листьев, - я не делал этого специально.  
\- Конечно, нет.

"Нет, Чарльз, ты же обещал! Ты обещал мне!" - глаза Рэйвен горели желтым, а вокруг пробивались узоры. На щеках, там, где у обычных людей бывает румянец, расползались некрасивые синие пятна. "Я обещал помогать тебе, а не поощрять нарушение закона. Господи, Рэйвен, тебе всего шестнадцать!" Эрик поморщился. В маленькой комнате, где стояли они вдвоем - втроем? - пахло дымом и алкоголем, так, как ими пахнет от кожи, после употребления. Под ногами рассыпался ворох пластиковых карточек с разными лицами. Эрик вгляделся в Рэйвен: это была она, но сейчас ее волосы казались темнее, лоб чуть выше, а на подбородке появилось приметное родимое пятно. Он снова посмотрел под ноги и носком оттолкнул от себя некую Элизу Маккейн, которая была виновата только в том, что ей было двадцать два. Рэйвен больно схватила его за руку. "Мне шестнадцать, но ты не учи меня, Чарльз!" - с крика она перешла на свистящий шепот, но злости как будто стало только больше. - "Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты решаешь свои дела? Почему тебе можно, а мне нет? Ты никогда не слушаешь. Ты только хочешь, чтобы слушались тебя! Ты хотя бы нравишься кому-нибудь на самом деле, по-настоящему? Ты хотя бы знаешь это, Чарльз? С твоими маленькими фокусами, откуда ты знаешь, что слушают именно тебя, а не твои способности?" Эрик успел почувствовать, как каменеет его лицо, но Чарльз, видимо, отреагировал как-то по-другому, потому что картинка покачнулась, и где-то вдалеке Рэйвен испуганно воскликнула: "Чарльз! О Боже, прости меня, я не хотела".

\- Я не хотел, - проговорил Эрик, но не услышал, как слова срываются с его губ.

\- Эрик. Эрик, - Чарльз положил холодную ладонь ему на лоб. - Ты должен успокоиться. Все хорошо. Просто бытовые мелочи, к тому же, это неважно, не то чтобы я держал хоть что-то из этого в секрете. Ты всегда мог спросить – я бы рассказал.

"Идиот".

\- Чарльз, я это слышал.

Краем глаза Эрик увидел, что Чарльз улыбнулся ему, но серьезно ответил:

\- Не теряй концентрации. Чем скорее выберемся – тем лучше.

*

В конце концов, все получилось быстрее, чем они рассчитывали. Оставаться на ночь в лесу было нельзя, как только окончательно стемнело, они вышли к дороге. Эрик не чувствовал себя увереннее, но мог рассчитывать, что в таком тихом районе им не встретится много людей. Радиус фонового шума постепенно сократился, Чарльз над ухом настойчиво повторял методики правильного дыхания и медитации. За прошедшее время Эрик еще несколько раз сорвался, вламываясь в память Чарльза, его мысли, но эти вспышки были совсем короткими. Эрик даже не был уверен, что Чарльз почувствовал последнюю из них. Он не собирался уточнять, не собирался спрашивать ни о чем из этого, никогда.

Когда они выбрались к трассе, ведущей к аэропорту, стояла глубокая ночь. К счастью, по дороге им не попалось ни одного случайного встречного, ни одной машины, и Эрика так и подмывало спросить, услышит ли он, если в лесу поблизости какой-нибудь зверь соберется их сожрать.

На трассе, на пересечении с проспектом Монтань, стоял автомобиль с непогашенными фарами. Табличка "Такси" слабо мерцала желтым, и через боковые стекла было видно, как, запрокинув голову, дремлет водитель. На пассажирском сидении, прижав лоб к стеклу и глядя в сторону леса, сидел Мишель Сант.

\- Ты ведь сможешь расплющить эту машину, если понадобится? – тихо спросил Эрик, наклонившись к Чарльзу, который не остановился ни на секунду, как будто с самого начала предполагал такой исход.  
\- Не вижу ни одной предпосылки для подобной необходимости, - так же шепотом ответил Чарльз. – Его сила пассивна. Думаю, он приехал помочь.

Пока они приближались, парень выскользнул из машины, не закрывая за собой дверь, чтобы не потревожить водителя. Эрик был уверен, что со временем смог бы найти в себе крохи благодарности за такую предусмотрительность.

\- Мистер Ксавьер? – неуверенно и совершенно бессмысленно уточнил Мишель, пряча руки в карманы.  
\- Да, Мишель. Я еще раз прошу прощения за переполох, который мы здесь устроили. Уверяю, подобное не входило в наши планы, мы надеялись только поговорить.

Парень кивнул и быстро оглянулся на Эрика. Тот фыркнул и сложил руки перед собой:

\- Но извиняться здесь должны не мы.  
\- Но… вы не понимаете… вы не представляете, что это такое! – вид у Санта был одновременно растерянный и разозленный. – Я не хочу все время прятаться! Вы знаете, сколько разных… со сколькими я уже столкнулся? Они все уехали, слава Богу. Они все уехали, и, я надеюсь, больше никогда не вернутся.

Он упрямо посмотрел на них обоих, но снова решил обращаться только к Чарльзу.

\- Я знаю всех людей в округе, мистер Ксавьер. Я не хотел прятаться среди них, но так вышло.  
\- Я понимаю, Мишель, - Чарльз поднял руку, пресекая готовые разразиться возражения, - ты же прикоснулся ко мне первым. Как ты думаешь, ты сможешь поверить, что я действительно понимаю?

Чарльз развернул ладонь и вопросительно посмотрел на парня, замершего перед ним. Было очевидно, что он хотел увернуться, убежать, но, уже успел разобраться, как и что изменилось во время последней их встречи, если выразительный взгляд, которым он окинул Эрика, мог служить каким-то подтверждением.

\- Ваш коллега хорошо справляется, - тихо произнес Мишель, наконец, вынимая руки из карманов. – Хотя мне кажется, что сейчас он прикидывает, сработает ли моя сила, если он меня убьет и просто прикоснется к трупу.

Эрику стоило больших сил сдержать не только ухмылку, но и лавину мыслей, чтобы не обрушить их на Чарльза, который оглянулся на него.

\- Давай не будем углубляться в эту тему, хорошо? Боюсь, мистер Леншер исчерпал запасы терпения на сегодня.  
\- Боюсь, Чарльз, мистер Леншер исчерпал все имеющиеся у него запасы терпения, вообще.  
\- Ты не помогаешь, Эрик.  
\- Просто пожмите руки. Или научи меня, как заставить вас.

Никто из них не стремился растянуть этот момент. Чарльз вздрогнул, когда Мишель забрал у него чужую способность, а затем быстро повернулся и обеими руками схватил Эрика за кисти. Их будто окатило волной, воздух вокруг зазвенел, и на секунду Эрику показалось, что весь мир вокруг – это и есть Чарльз, его мысли, его воля, его сила. Но потом все прошло, и Мишель сам подошел, чтобы тоже коснуться его – и все стало как обычно. Не задумываясь о том, что делает, Эрик потянулся к машине, и водитель подскочил на месте, когда раздался глухой скрежет прогибающегося металла. Мишель тут же засунул руки обратно в карманы.

Водитель непонимающе огляделся и подозрительно уставился на маленькую группу перед ним.

\- Эй, парень! Ты должен мне за простой. Давай, упихивайся со своими друзьями в кабину, и поехали.

Машина еще раз жалобно скрипнула, но таксист только что-то забормотал себе под нос, а в голове Эрика послышался привычный голос:

"Мы закончили здесь, было бы здорово поскорее добраться до дома, как думаешь?"

У двери Мишель резко остановился, видимо, пытаясь решить, страшнее ли сидеть рядом с Чарльзом и его силой или с Эриком. В конце концов, Чарльз сел в центре, а Сант вжался в обивку так, будто мечтал продавить ее наружу. По дороге назад Мишель беспокойно елозил по сидению, и было видно, как он сжимает и разжимает кулаки в карманах. Водитель не обращал ни малейшего внимания на происходящее: Эрик подозревал, что это было больше связано с тем, как улыбался Чарльз, то и дело бросая взгляды в зеркало заднего вида, чем с поздним часом и многообразием опыта таксиста.  
Мишель повернулся как-то особенно неудачно, заехав локтем Чарльзу под ребро.

\- Мишель, - тихо окликнул его тот, но от звука голоса парень еще сильнее дернулся, и удар повторился. - Мишель, успокойся, пожалуйста, ты покалечишься.

Сант резко вдохнул, но замер. Чарльз продолжил:

\- Мишель. Позволь тебе объяснить, ты должен понять...

\- Я ничего не должен! - он высоко, совсем по-детски вскрикнул. - Это вы не понимаете: у меня семья, я не хочу их бросать, я не хочу, чтобы они бросали меня! Я связался со своим профессором, он провел в Оксфорде полтора года и слышал о Вас. Вы Чарльз Ксавьер, элита, представитель золотой молодежи. Говорят, у Вас есть свой замок, и наука для Вас - прихоть, личное увлечение. И Вы хотите, ко всему прочему, забрать мою силу?

\- Нет, я...

\- Чего Вам еще не хватает? Почему Вы не можете оставить меня в по...

Раздался громкий скрежет, водитель дернулся и посмотрел направо, откуда раздался звук, но, не увидев ничего необычного, снова стал смотреть на дорогу. Чарльз подозрительно огляделся, но Эрик смотрел прямо перед собой, а через несколько секунд металлическая вставка из боковой панели в двери плотно сжимала шею Мишеля.

\- Эрик! - Чарльз рассерженно зашептал, теперь уже упираясь взглядом в водителя. - Прекрати немедленно!

Мишель что-то прохрипел, втягивая в себя воздух, но кольцо на его шеи вовсе не препятствовало дыханию, а только было призвано привлечь внимание. Всë внимание всех сразу, но Эрик не любил размениваться по мелочам. Он перегнулся через Чарльза.

\- Мистер Сант, я хочу, чтобы Вы запомнили то, что я сейчас скажу Вам, - он подождал ответного кивка, которого не последовало, и он продолжил: - Не знаю, насколько высоко Ваше мнение о себе, но поясняю: все не слишком приятные события сегодня - только Ваша вина. Профессор Ксавьер сделал Вам выгодное предложение, но этот шанс упущен.

\- Вы не понимаете, - повторил Мишель, как будто не слыша его. - Я... мои родные... я не могу потерять семью.

Сбоку на шее Эрик почувствовал вздох Чарльза.

\- Вы не понимаете, о чем говорите, мистер Сант. Вы нам не подходите.

Такси резко остановилось на улице Вениз. Мишель растерянно провел рукой по шее, но металлическая полоска на его горле исчезла также незаметно, как и появилась. Он выпрыгнул, сунул деньги водителю и исчез в тени дома. С дороги не было видно двери, но Эрик некоторое время продолжал всматриваться в темноту.

\- Так куда ехать? – нетерпеливо постучал по рулю таксист, глядя на них в зеркало заднего вида.

Чарльз назвал адрес отеля. Эрик смотрел на дом 9535, пока он не скрылся за поворотом.

*

Возвращаясь в поместье, Чарльз молчал, но Эрик был настолько погружен в собственные мысли, что заметил это, только переступив порог дома. Чарльз кивнул ему и ушел в свою комнату, даже не потрудившись забрать чемодан. Когда со стороны кухни выбежала Рэйвен, Эрик позволил утащить себя для традиционного ритуала обмена новостями.

*

Чарльз не вышел к ужину.

В двух турках Эрик сварил какао и кофе - Хэнк, крутящийся рядом, наблюдал за процессом с научным интересом и каким-то священным ужасом в глазах, - поставил кружки на поднос и направился в библиотеку.

Чарльз сидел за шахматной доской и по очереди поднимал свои фигурки, вертя их в руках, переворачивая, разглядывая дно и ставя каждую на место.

Эрик поставил чашку с какао прямо на середину доски.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - сказал Чарльз, глядя на струйки пара перед собой.  
\- Я все уберу.  
\- Я не имел в виду чашку, - он поднял ее и сделал глоток. - Спасибо.

Эрик сел в кресло напротив, убрал поднос в сторону и зажал свою чашку в руках. Кончики пальцев почти обжигало, но он замер так, почти не шевелясь, чтобы Чарльз сказал наконец все, что он думает.

\- Может быть, мы ошиблись.  
\- Может быть, - согласно кивнул Эрик и снова замолчал.

Чарльз раздраженно взглянул на него.

\- Они всего лишь дети!  
\- Я все время твержу об этом.  
\- Черт возьми, Эрик! – чашка выскользнула из рук Чарльза, но не упала, а осталась висеть в воздухе. Несколько капель теплого шоколадного напитка от резкого движения выплеснулись на рукав Чарльза. Тяжело дыша, он смотрел прямо перед собой.  
\- Специально взял с металлическим ободком, - поделился мыслями Эрик. – Подумал, тебе захочется что-нибудь разбить.  
\- Мне не хочется ничего разбивать.  
\- И в этом твоя проблема, Чарльз. Иногда всем надо разбивать что-нибудь. Желательно вдребезги. Желательно о голову кого-нибудь другого.

Чарльз фыркнул, покачал головой и прикусил губу, не позволяя себе улыбнуться.

\- Боюсь, твои методы, друг мой, мне не подходят.

Эрик опустил чашку с шоколадом обратно на доску между ними и поставил свою рядом. Затем встал с кресла и опустился на колени перед Чарльзом, так, как тот сам обычно заглядывал в глаза другим, снизу вверх. Наверняка в этом было что-то теоретически психологическое, но сегодня Эрик был готов попробовать.

\- Мы не будем говорить о твоих чувствах, или о том, что, я видел, но мы оба знаем, что я видел это. Мы похожи, Чарльз. Постарайся помнить об этом, когда будешь возражать мне в следующий раз.

Чарльз положил руку ему на плечо и вздохнул.

\- Думаешь, достаточно?  
\- Мне было бы достаточно нас двоих, Чарльз. Но если тебе так нужны ученики, то этих хватит. Пора начинать действовать.

Чарльз кивнул.

\- Да.


End file.
